fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
James Taylor
James Taylor is one of the two main characters of Insolitam. He was created and written by Scoobydooman90001. Personality Before becoming immortal, James was a serious man with high ambitions to make his mark on history. After Birth sought him out and gave him the gift of immortality, he took a turn for the worse as he witnessed history fly past him. The longer he lived, the more desensitized he became to death, seeing it as more of an inconvenience than anything else. Experiencing great sadness, he put on a more happy exterior appearance to hide away his true feelings. However, upon meeting Blake Taylor and engaging in a romantic relationship with him, James found some happiness knowing he finally had someone he could share the rest of his life with. Together, the two of them became more human through their love for each other. Appearance James has black, messy hair and a round face with a small beard and blue eyes. He is also very slim due to the constant action that he finds himself in. Due to being immortal, James tends to not pay attention to fashion trends and simply always wears his black duffle coat. He wears his clothes like they are an outfit and only ever changes the shirt. He has a red shirt, a navy blue shirt, a dark green shirt and a grey shirt. He has a cupboard full of black duffle coats in case anything happens to the one he is currently wearing. History Parts of this section are currently outdated and will eventually be amended to match current history. Born in 1838, James lived a normal life for the first 28 years of his existence. Having joined the military and lived a moderately successful life, he had gained high ambitions for his future. In 1866, he was contacted by Birth who bestowed him with the ability of immortal. Waking up the next morning and believing he had just been dreaming the whole thing, he continued his life. After being fatally injured twice, he finally came to realize that he actually had been granted such durability. Knowing he wouldn't age and therefore couldn't spend any more time with his girlfriend, he left London and spent the following years of his infinitely prolonged life witnessing Earth's history. Being present at such big events as the two World Wars, he realized just how short and pointless life is, becoming desensitized to death and growing colder in his personality and resentment. Years later, in 2018, James was found by the Insolitam organization and forced to work for them against his will after the last few years of his memory were wiped. He was paired up with Blake, a woman he'd later go on to marry, and the two of them were 'employed' to fight against the increasing population of supernatural creatures. With no choice but to assist the organization, the two of them were equipped with in-built tracking devices in their right arms and they fought against such creatures as the White Suns and the Cursed Painting. Abilities James has the ability of immortality. He can never die and is able to live through any injury, no matter how horrific or painful it may be. This comes as both an advantage and as a disadvantage to him. While he can't die, he is still vulnerable as was proven in the episode History Lesson where he was imprisoned within a water tank, constantly drowning without being able to escape. Gallery AsosDuffleCoat2.jpg|Asos Duffle Coat AsosDuffleCoat1.jpg|Asos Duffle Coat Trivia * The image portraying James is an image of Douglas Booth. * The duffle coat was chosen due to the fact that it looks like something that could easily fit into many different time periods. It also suits his character as he is out of touch with everything in society. Category:Insolitam (series) Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Universe 210 Category:Scoobydooman90001's Human Characters Category:Immortal Category:Bisexual